<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supporting the Archbishop by KetchupandMayo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709835">Supporting the Archbishop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetchupandMayo/pseuds/KetchupandMayo'>KetchupandMayo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, War of Heroes (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), faculty members and the knights deserved better, i didn't want to make this shippy, i hope it's not too much ooc, spoilers for the nabateans's true identities, the supports convo we were robbed off, well it's just a mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetchupandMayo/pseuds/KetchupandMayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Rhea supports that could have happened with various members of the monastery, or, Rhea was not as lonely as she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril &amp; Rhea (Fire Emblem), Rhea &amp; Alois, Rhea &amp; Gilbert, Rhea &amp; Manuela, Rhea &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rhea Weekend 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sun of the Knights (Alois)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I couldn't post this during the weekend but here goes! It's still an on-going work, and I want to tackle everyone from the faculty/staff !</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alois has to deal with new recruits, and Rhea finds a hobby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>C Support</strong> (unavailable once Jeralt passes away) :</p><p> </p><p>A : And that’s all for my report!</p><p>R : Thank you for your service Alois.</p><p>A : It’s my job! Now, what should I do next? Maybe I’m going to join the captain and fish with the new recruits!</p><p>R : Alois.</p><p>A : A-ah! Apologies Lady Rhea ! I’ll leave now, I promise!</p><p>R : … I heard about a certain incident with the young knights this morning. Are you alright?</p><p>A : Oh that! Don’t worry it was just a joke! It’s kind of a game you know, the young ones and the older ones sometimes prank each other but…</p><p>R : I suppose it is, but I also heard you could have suffered a lethal blow. I cannot allow the knights to kill each other over mere pranks.</p><p>A : … Ah, so you even got to know…</p><p>R : Since Jeralt’s return, those practical jokes have become a thorn in your drills and maneuvers. If you wish so, I could send Seteth to restore order.</p><p>A : No, it’s nothing, really! Those young ones, they all look up to Captain Jeralt, so when I am the one to ask them to do their training exercises they kind of look down on me, but who wouldn’t! Captain Jeralt is the epitome of a knight! A shining example, a living legend!</p><p>R : Why would anyone look down on you? You are not Jeralt but you are an invaluable member of our knights.</p><p>A : I know you don’t really mean it, next to Jeralt I’m just some person of low birth, without a crest and unable to perform magic. So I understand if no one really looks up to me, I only…</p><p>R : I offered the post of Captain to Jeralt because you kept on refusing it for years now, Alois. </p><p>A : And with due reason! I could never become like Jeralt!</p><p>R : You possess talent and a rare gift I wish for you to share with the Knights. Anyone can become a fighter, but you are… special. You are able to make people warm and make them smile, even in the direst situation. You can turn strangers to friends. </p><p>A : I still think you’re making too much of me. But I understand, I’ll try to befriend those young ones!</p><p>
  <em> Alois leaves </em>
</p><p>R : Wishing to befriend the ones deriding you for such trifle matters… this is your strength.</p><p> </p><p><strong>B Support</strong> :</p><p> </p><p>R : Alois? Is the problem with the knights settled?</p><p>A : Ah, yes Lady Rhea ! They actually think my jokes are so bad they don’t even approach me anymore!</p><p>R : …</p><p>A : Uh… But sometimes we still prank each other, to build comradeship! ...Still, last time Shamir broke a young one’s nose and I had to take him to Manuela, so that’s not really getting rid of the issue but I think it’s going on good tracks! One of them even asked me how I managed to eat with Thunderstrike Catherine and asked me to get her autograph! It went as you could imagine… Ah, I must tire you with this stuff.</p><p>R : You do not. I am glad to hear everything mostly returned to normal.</p><p>A : Yes it did! And I really appreciate how you said all those kind things to me, Captain Jeralt is scarce with compliments so I’m not that used to them hahaha!</p><p>R : I meant them Alois. </p><p>A : Now, I’m twice indebted, no, is it thrice? Thing is, I owe you three times over!</p><p>R : I beg your pardon?</p><p>A : Well, you cheered me up with that incident! And you hired me in the knights! And you’re the one who sparked my curiosity about old coins! Which is how I found my wife! And how I got my daughter! Wait, now that I think about it... it makes five times!</p><p>R : I fail to understand… </p><p>A : You might not remember, but when I was still a kid living here, you gave us all presents and sweets for new year’s eve, and I think you forgot some so I was the only kid who didn’t receive sweets, instead you gave me an old coin!</p><p>R : Ah… I apologise, I had forgotten to order enough sweets for everyone. You must have felt disappointed…</p><p>A : Not at all! Sweets are fleeting, but that coin? It managed to pass the test of time! Hundred of years later, it’s still here! And now, I possess it! Can you imagine what kind of stories it could tell, if it could talk? My wife, before she became my wife, told me I was silly, because coins don’t talk. But then she laughed, and we married! Like that!</p><p>R : This is a nice story.</p><p>A : Right? Too bad my daughter prefers mere sweets to old coins. And no one really cares about my own stories, Captain Jeralt doesn’t like when I start to talk about my wife or how I met her.</p><p>R : … I do not mind listening to stories about your life.</p><p>A : Really? Anyways, Lady Rhea, if you still have old coins then don’t hesitate to give the spare ones to me!</p><p>R : Alright…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B + Support :</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A : Oh! This is one from Boramas’ merchant city, before the Empire even came to existence! How did you acquire…</p><p>R : When Saint Seiros passed away, her more mundane belongings remained in possession of the Church. It is said she sold one of her bracelets back then to pay for Wilhelm’s, who was not yet an Emperor, debt in a Boramas tavern. </p><p>A : Paying debts in a tavern? I guess even figures of old met the same problems we meet nowadays! I always used to pay for Captain Jeralt’s drinking tabs!</p><p>R : Wilhelm was so embarrassed he gave all of his meager savings to buy back the bracelet, but the wine seller already sold it for thrice the value he gave Seiros. Years later, when he became Emperor, he surprised her with the bracelet, having managed to trace it and bought it back.</p><p>A : Wow, Captain Jeralt would never do that! So are those coins from the sum Seiros got from her bracelet?</p><p>R : Yes, or so the legend goes.</p><p>A : What a story ! Holding this coin, I can feel the desperation of the first Emperor, who only wanted to drink but ended up selling everything he had for a bracelet!</p><p>R : This is a way to… put it.</p><p>A : And what about this one? It looks old, but it isn’t worn.</p><p>R : This one is rumoured to have belonged to Saint Cethleann. Worn from the war and the despair it brought, she wished to make flower garlands for the weary, a passer-by insisted on buying it. She was rumoured to have planned to visit Enbarr’s fish fair after Tailtean but she… never got the opportunity.</p><p>A : Saint Cethleann hopes for the future and love for fish and the world! I can feel her passion holding this coin! But I must say, you’re talking as if you’re the memory of those coins! Are you as passionate as I am about them? I never knew you had this kind of hobby!</p><p>R : A… hobby? I am afraid I only have acceptable knowledge on the Saint’s lives, not a lot much else.</p><p>A : Oh, I know ! If you could talk to my daughter about the Church’s teachings through those coins, I’m sure she will come to love them as much as I do! Ah, but that would be another favor I’d be asking…</p><p>R : I will gladly help out. I do not have a lot of occasions to… talk about this or to meet anyone interested in those old stories. And there is no repaying to be made Alois, I told you, I am grateful for your service in the Knight’s brigade. This is the least I can do.</p><p>A : Really?! I’m going to write her a letter then!</p><p>
  <em> Alois leaves </em>
</p><p>R : You are really like... the Sun. Fodlan will need you in the troubled times to come Alois. / (post war) Fodlan will need people like you to heal from the scars of the war Alois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No jokes because I suck, but also because I think Alois'd try to be serious around his boss. I always felt bad for the guy, and thought "what if his Jeralt worship was actually hiding his own insecurities?". Alois being like the "sun" helped Shamir when she first came to Fodlan/the Knights, and manage to make everyone smile around. So I thought, for Rhea who's perpetually depressed, he'd be someone really important too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earth and Sky (Seteth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers regarding the two characters, but Rhea and her brother talk and it's not about her archbishop duties</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always thought Rhea was emotionally constipated and Seteth, despite his Dad energy with the members of the monastery, doesn't exude the same energy with his sister, so I came up with this.<br/>Hopefully they manage to resolve their issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>C support :</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>S : You have to rest. How long has it been since you slept?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Seteth? Oh, I did not notice. Besides, I should be the one to ask this of you. Students are overheard talking about you as some sort of monster who never sleeps, always to catch them after curfew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : It is my duty to keep order in this place! But you are the image of our institution, if you are sleep deprived and someone notices, it could spell grave consequences for the Church and its followers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … I understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : … Do not push yourself too much. I returned to assist you and yet you always work as much as before, without telling me a thing about-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : This is nothing you ought to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : I see… Pardon my intrusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>B support :</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>R : Do you have a moment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Of course, what is it? Something is wrong? Someone targets the church? You have suspicions about this incident with kidnapped children?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … No, I just thought… I would make some tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : … Are you asking me to brew your tea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : No! I wondered if you would like to drink tea, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Oh. I see. It is true I have time on my schedule for… tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : … You still do not enjoy hot drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : This was a foolish idea. I apologise Seteth, I will let you work now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>B+ Support</strong> :</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>S : So this is what you were planning all this time. How could you be so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I already know how much of a fool I was, thank you. But I do not want you nor Flayn to pay for my… foolishness. A convoy will depart on the morrow, I trust in your abilities to leave without being detected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : You insult me if you think I will leave this place now. Flayn is my utmost priority, you always knew that. But now, saying I will abandon you? Those people know what we are, they will have countermeasures. If you are caught, you will be…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I know that! But I will not involve you this time. Those words back then, you were... right! I killed your wife, nearly killed your daughter and put the continent in the flames of war for nothing, a pile of bones and hearts that will never return! And yet, this time, this time I… Let me do things straight and protect you two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Rhea, what I told you back then was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I trusted humans, I thought nothing would ever happen and let them live their own lives, but it was for nothing. This war happens because of me, just like last time. I do not want you to be embroiled in it, nor lose anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : If I listen to you, I will lose my only sister. That I cannot do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Stop being stubborn! I brought this upon me, so save yourself and Leana! Dechi must be in Faerghus and… last time I saw Macuil, we were in Sreng.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : All the more then to get away together! Run away with us!<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : And let those people living here suffer like you did? Because of my erros? I cannot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : … Fine. Do what you plan on doing, but mark my words. I will not let you be turned into what they are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : It’s already too late for me brother. But please, at least you and Leana… you must survive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>A Support</strong> (obviously in SS or VW, before the Shambala chapter) :<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>S : And where do you even think you are going? I thought I told you to stay put, and to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : How can I rest when the monastery is in shambles, when the ones who targeted us all those years ago are alive and planning our demise?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Enough with your temerity ! The reason you are in this sorry state is because you always insist on doing everything on your own! I thought you grew up a little, but you are still the brash child of old, always acting before thinking!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : I have many things to reproach you, but it would always come to the same question. Why do you always insist on doing everything on your own? You always bottle everything and never trust anyone, let it be humans, or even your own kin!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Seteth…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : I have not finished! Yes, I had cruel words back then, but they were both directed at you, and at myself! Of course I hated this war, and Yseult’s death will forever haunt me. But if we didn’t go to war? Our home at Rhodos would have been razed, Enbarr’s humans would have sold us, or whatever else. We fought to earn our right to survive in the world that saw our births! I hated the fact we had to fight, and took my anger on you. I always came to regret it afterwards. In those short years we spent together in the monastery, I never knew how to mend the wounds I gave you all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … Brother, I must take responsibility. You were not here during those years, I tried to guide the world like Mother would have done, but I failed. I have to make up for my failings. I tried to make up for failing you but I never managed to… Cruel as they were, your words were right. If I had been stronger, I would not have enrolled you in this battle, and your wife and daughter would still live with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : You are doing it, again! Pushing everyone away, insisting on doing everything on your own! I am your older brother for Mother’s sake! Do you remember that time when you accidentally burnt Noa’s garden because Macuil dyed your dog ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Cicha it’s… I do not see how this has to do with anything!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : That time, you came to me crying and asked me to help arrange the flowers, and I roped you two. Of course Noa was furious, and we were all punished. What I want to say is… you trusted me to help you back then, but since Zanado you never did. Have I stopped being someone you could rely on in times of need?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : N-no. You’ll forever be my reliable brother. I’m sorry…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Foolish sister… We should have had this conversation years ago, but I always felt guilty about my words and never… I thought I pushed you away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : From now on I… I will try to mend our relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : This is a beginning. Now, the first task I will need to know, you will have to give me a list of every man who came to meet you during your convalescence. Humans are beasts that will not stop at you being injured to fulfil their most carnal needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : You are already making me regret my earlier statements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Some may be put off by your nature, but alas, some might not and even pursue you more than ever. Some might even ask you to partially transform to sate their deranged fantasies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : It was a joke! I told you that to get you off my back! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>S : Actually, I have a better idea. I will keep every man from meeting you without my supervision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … I know this is your way of caring. Thank you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rhea being the youngest would obviously had nicknames for her siblings, but she is not on good terms with Macuil. In my headcanon, Indech is the oldest, followed by Seteth. Macuil is the youngest brother and Sothis created Rhea not that long after him (maybe 10 years?), so to their older siblings, they are like twins. <br/>Also, Rhea is Seteth's "only" sister, because Noa died.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dragon and the Diva (Manuela)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manuela wonders why she was hired, and Rhea gets a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C support :</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Random knight dude : Sorry, but I just can’t continue like this. It was nice while it lasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : What? Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : ….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Why must it always happen to me? I thought he was the one and now… Why must I be the one to wallow in misery? I hate this!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Professor? Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Of course not! It’s the fifth time this month! No one wants to be my soulmate, why must the Goddess punish me so? I have those looks, this talent and everything else, but I can’t find the right man!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … I do not think it is a form of punishment. You have a lot of qualities, professor, if those persons cannot see how much of a good person you are, then they were not fit to be your partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : It sounds like something Lady Rhea could say ! But in real life, it’s not the same, how long should I wait until I meet that person?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … I cannot say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : See? W-Wait… Goodness, Lady Rhea?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>C+ Support :</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M : Lady Rhea, about what happened last day… I apologise. I understand I had an unbecoming behaviour and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I do not mind Professor Manuela. I am the one who should apologise, I was not able to ease your sorrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : So please don’t fire… Wait what? What did you say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : You were saddened by something, and I could not help you. You are an invaluable member of the Church’s staff, I wished to provide help but I was not able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : N-No, don’t worry at all! You have a lot more important things to attend to than worry about poor ol’Manuela! If Seteth heard you I will be up for a sermon again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : The wellbeing of my staff members is a priority, he would understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : I’d like to believe you…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Seteth has always been a bit… overbearing and prone to sermons. I will talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : I doubt it will change a thing… But I always wondered, are you two close? I mean, not that I want to pry or anything, but he always sermons everyone around, even the Knights, and yet I’ve never heard him sermoning you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I used to receive my own share of sermons back then... He and I are old acquaintances. I know very well how tiresome he can be, I remember he used to give me lectures every day during five months about appropriate behaviour when a man started to court me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Five months?! I can barely stand five minutes! I hope I will never get used to it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : So this is your request to ask me to prevent him from sermoning you then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : W-wait… Right, you had me. I nearly forgot I was talking to you, gossiping about Seteth. Thank you very much, Lady Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : You are most welcome…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>B Support</strong> : </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M : Oh, Lady Rhea, can I have a moment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Professor? Of course, is something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : No, quite the contrary actually! Seteth hasn’t been pestering me for days now, it’s incredible! I don’t know what you told him, but it actually works!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : I am glad to have helped you then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Now it makes me feel a bit odd though, I’m twice indebted to you, so if you need help with anything, then you can count on me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : What do you mean, twice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Well, to be honest, I wouldn’t hire myself as a teacher, but you did. I still don’t understand why you did that, it certainly helped me but there could have been many more qualified people around to be a nurse, or even a teacher. So why me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … You are kind and devoted to your work, despite your appearance. The Church will help anyone in need, and I thought you could impart some of your kindness to the students attending here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Kind, me? I’m the fallen grace of Mittelfrank, I’ve done many things I’m not proud of to reach my goals, and once reached? It’s nothing but rolling to the bottom of the barrel. You could have picked someone else. I’m trying to make things do here, but honestly? All those youths they’re… looking up to someone, someone I’m not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : This is precisely why. Once you reach your goal, what remains? You will have to find a new meaning to your life, and if this place can help you then I will welcome you. There is nothing more cruel than not knowing what to do with your life anymore once you’ve reached your goal…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Lady Rhea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Those students, they look up to the kind person you are, the wise teacher and the compassionate healer. No matter how dark your past is, the person you are now also has those aspects. I wish for them to help you, as you help them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M :... Thank you. And yet, those words… you speak as if this something you experienced yourself. If you ever wish to talk or even share something about it, then I’ll promise I’ll listen carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … Seteth would find it most unbecoming for an Archbishop to share her worries with a member of the staff. He would be right, as much as I loathe to admit it. I apologise Manuela, but-<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : But what about talking with a friend ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : A friend? You wish to… become my friend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>A Support : </strong>(SS and VW only, before raiding Shambala)<strong><br/></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M : Wait, where do you think you’re going?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Ah, Professor. I feel better now, thank you. I cannot stay idle while the Monastery is in ruins…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Of course you can, and you will! I’m still the head nurse of this place, and you are going to stay put on your bed until you are completely healed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Professor, I heal faster than a human, I am already…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : I do not care! Human or not, you are injured, and I will not let anyone injured or not collapse on my watch! I can and will tie you to your bed if you continue to be so stubborn!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : … You sound like Seteth. But I concede, you have won. I will rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : I confess I hadn't time to practice and use my voice that much, but do I really sound like him? Anyways, I will ask someone to bring you food, so no need to move. Here…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Why are you doing this? I am not one of your kind, there is no need to pretend to have sympathy. I will stay here, so you can go tend to other… things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Honestly Lady Rhea, I don’t know if it’s your injuries or not, but you’ve been spouting nonsense after nonsense since this morning! No, you are not healed, and I told you, human or not, I am the head nurse of this place and I will help the injured, whether they want it or not. And a friend? Even if I have to fight against the combined might of the Empire and their consorts, I will heal you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Even after knowing what I am, and what I did, you still call me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Well, it now explains a lot, like how you’re able to keep your skin in pristine condition when I’m forced to spread half a dozen creams each morning, but bar that? I don’t really care. You looked after all of us, so why is it so weird that we look after you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Even after all those years… I still do not understand humans at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M : Well, I can’t even understand myself on good days, so we have that in common. So, what about resuming our little chats, between friends?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R : Thank you...my friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted at first to add a tidbit about Manuela hearing Rhea sing, but I thought it wouldn't work here. Maybe they're singing together, as friends do, in a secluded room of the monastery, idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guilt and Failures (Gilbert)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert is wrecked with guilt over his past failures, Rhea remembers when Seiros "the guardian" failed to protect her loved ones and wishes for Gilbert to surpass Seiros.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>C Support</strong> (<em>After the Miklan chapter</em>) :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>G : (image of a wooden doll) …</p>
<p>R : Gilbert?</p>
<p>G : Your Grace! My apologies, this is highly inappropriate. I shall retire immediately.</p>
<p>R : What do you mean by inappropriate? The Goddess does not mind followers praying at other deities, if this is what you were doing. Is this… a doll?</p>
<p>G : Ah… Yes. I was not praying per se, but this doll… When I am in the Cathedral, I can meditate and ask the Goddess penitence for every wrongdoing I did. This doll is a symbol of my guilt.</p>
<p>R : A doll of guilt? I thought it was a toy, supposed to bring joy to a child. … There is a student from House Dominic who belongs to the Blue Lions House (or if Annette switched sides : to the Golden Deers House / to the Black Eagles House) this year…</p>
<p>G : Please your Grace, I am no one but Gilbert a Knight of the Order of Seiros.</p>
<p>R : I understand. And I also wish to apologise for the last mission.</p>
<p>G : The tower of Connand? I should be the one to offer apologies instead, for a scion of a Noble House of the Kingdom to behave in such a way, forcing the Church of Seiros to intervene…</p>
<p>R : If you are only Gilbert of the Knights, then why are you apologising for what happened in the Kingdom ? I thought your participation would have shown anyone who doubted your abilities how much of a strong and reliable person you are. But the one who is doubting the most is you, not anyone else.</p>
<p>G : I appreciate your feelings, your Grace, but this guilt I bear will never disappear. I was a sworn knight who failed his liege. I am not a reliable nor a strong man, I am a failure. I am unworthy to be part of anyone’s family.</p>
<p>R : … You are not a failure Gilbert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>C + Support</strong> :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>R : Gilbert, I was looking for you.</p>
<p>G : Your Grace? How may I help?</p>
<p>R : I thought about our previous discussion, and it reminded me of Saint Seiros.</p>
<p>G : I doubt my life could be compared to Saint Seiros’s!</p>
<p>R : Seiros supported a bright young man, who ended up becoming a leader to his men. They fought together, side by side, many times, and every time she would ensure his safety. He was loved by many and brought peace, freedom, justice and security to lands ravaged by wars.</p>
<p>G : That would be the Adrestian Empire and the First Emperor.</p>
<p>R : Seiros grew too confident. She thought she could protect everyone, him and the others, on her own. When he was killed, she fell in despair. Why was everyone calling her a guardian or a protector, when she couldn’t even save that person? She was not a saint, just a weak person unable to protect anyone. </p>
<p>G : Your Grace! Your words could be misinterpreted as blasphemy! There is no need to degrade Saint Seiros’s life to…</p>
<p>R : Blinded by her guilt and failure, Seiros exclusively focused on one goal, the eradication of Nemesis. As a result, she had been unable to save Cethleann and Cichol, and even Emperor Lycaon. She bore the weight of her failures until the end of her life.</p>
<p>G : I must confess, I never heard this tale about Saint Seiros’s life nor thought she could have went through… the same shame I did.</p>
<p>R : There is no limit to what one can lose. Seiros learnt this lesson too late.</p>
<p>G : I am a humble man Your Grace. I cannot surpass Saint Seiros.</p>
<p>R : You still have a family and a young prince willing to reach his hand out to you. Do not let them go Gilbert, do not repeat Saint Seiros’s mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>B Support</strong> (<em>if Gilbert and Annette reached C support and Dimitri - can only be reached during the chapter where there is the festival and all</em>) :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Random kid (image of a wooden doll) : Thank you mister!</p>
<p>R : A doll?</p>
<p>
  <em> Or if Seteth and Flayn reached C support and their paralogue was completed : </em>
</p>
<p>Seteth (image of a wooden doll) : With this...</p>
<p>R : … Seteth?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>R : Gilbert? Are you the one who gave those dolls? </p>
<p>G : Indeed your Grace. If I have overstepped any limits I shall stop immediately.</p>
<p>R : No, not at all. I thought you earlier said they embodied your guilt, but the people holding them now seem to treat them as toys. Did you have a change of heart?</p>
<p>G : I thought and meditated a lot about the story you shared last time. My Prince and my daughter wish for me to return. If I were to lose them I… would not know what to do. Seeing the doll I stopped seeing my failure and instead remembered joyous times where I was looking at children full of smiles. I do not wish to lose those children.</p>
<p>R : I see. I am glad this story managed to make you reconsider. </p>
<p>G : Lady Rhea, as a result, I ask to be discharged of my service to the Church. I understand it is sudden, and will accept any decision you take. My selfish request will deprive the knights of a general, and given the recent events I understand if you wish to assure the security of the monastery first until Tomas and his acolytes are captured…</p>
<p>R : I accept your resignation Gilbert. However, for the reasons you have stated, I would appreciate it if you leave after the Millenium Festival, the Monastery will welcome many followers and pilgrims. My fears would be eased if a trusted man helps us guarantee the security of this event.</p>
<p>G : Of course Lady Rhea! I will eternally be grateful for your kindness and the wise words you shared. If there is anything I can do, albeit small, I shall-</p>
<p>R : (image of a wooden doll)... Could you make a few more of those dolls? The children of the monastery would appreciate them a lot.</p>
<p>G : I will start immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em> Gilbert leaves </em>
</p>
<p>R : May the Goddess grant you the strength to protect your loved ones Gilbert...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then the Goddess ignored Rhea's pleas because the timeskip opens with "Prince Dimitri was executed" :)</p>
<p>Poor Gilbert can't escape angst but I thought Rhea'd try, before the TS, to cheer him up seeing how she lost "everything" many times, first at Zanado, then her sibs part, then the other Apostles disappear, then...<br/>Those dolls are cute af.<br/>I wanted to add "support only available in BL" but I felt it was too much, and Gilbert's life ends up in tragedy no matter which route you pick so... (it might only become positive, ultimately, in BL. In the other routes? nope)<br/>Rhea can't ask him to go and solve his issues with Annette right now, given how she's her own mess - but acknowledges that staying distant is not the best solution. She doesn't have an answer though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Children in Fodlan (Cyril)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhea is both new and not-so-new at this "Mother" thing but nonetheless wishes the best for her children, or what she thinks is the best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of this story, I suppose there are more professors than the named ones !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C : And that’s all.</p>
<p>R : I see. Well, thank you Cyril. I am very grateful for your service.</p>
<p>C : I’m not doing a lot, and I really should do more to help you instead!</p>
<p>R : What do you mean?</p>
<p>C : This place you brought me to… I really like it, I can eat and sleep for free! You are doing so much for me Lady Rhea, and I can’t do anything in return. I feel…</p>
<p>R : Cyril, we already went over this. I do not expect anything in return, already doing the chores is a big help for the monastery and the staff.</p>
<p>C : But if I don’t do something, then I feel like I don’t earn the right to be there with you.</p>
<p>R : … Fine, if you insist, I will give you a new task.</p>
<p>C : What is it? I’ll be glad to do it, as always!</p>
<p>R : You will have to make at least five friends by the end of the year. And also, you will have to make sure to eat three meals per day, and be in bed before Seteth does his routines to catch night owls.</p>
<p>C : Alright Lady Rhea! W-wait… Those aren’t chores! It’s…</p>
<p>R : Those tasks are very important to me. You are one of my precious wards, your well-being is of my utmost importance, despite your claims. </p>
<p>C : I… I think I understand. I will make you proud!</p>
<p>R : I am already proud of you Cyril, no matter what you think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>B Support</strong> :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C : … I’m sorry Lady Rhea. I can’t fulfill my promise.</p>
<p>R : What are you talking about Cyril? Come, do not stay in the door frame. Have you eaten? What makes you in such low spirits?</p>
<p>C : … I didn’t get a passing grade in ancient Fodlan History. The Professor said I’ll never become an officer if I don’t know a thing about Fodlan. I-I’m sorry Lady Rhea, I-I really wanted to make you proud, but I got the lowest score in class and…</p>
<p>R : There is no need to cry over such trifling matters! I would never think less of you because you did not get a good grade! Here… Do you feel better? Fodlan students were raised in this history and culture, you do not have to feel bad for not knowing it as well as they do. If you want, I will talk to the professor.</p>
<p>C : No! I… I don’t want to be treated differently because I’m from Almyra. I… want to do like the others but…</p>
<p>R : I understand. And yet, I shall help you nonetheless, it is not fair to study with others if they already know things you do not. So, what was your paper on? Oh… Wilhelm, the First Emperor?</p>
<p>C : Yes… I know he was someone important for the Empire and Fodlan, and the Church but…</p>
<p>R : Did the professor explain why you failed this test? </p>
<p>C : He said I was supposed to give a serious answer and not a vaudeville, or whatever it means. </p>
<p>R :... Did you ask Manuela to get you a short overview of ancient Fodlan history? Opera plays tend to be not… very faithful. The goal of a play is not to record history faithfully but to bring entertainment. </p>
<p>C : But everyone talked about Saint Seiros and Emperor Wilhelm's dalliance to defeat Nemesis, so I thought it wasn't nonsensical even if it came from Manuela... </p>
<p>R : Their… dalliance? </p>
<p>C : Right! They agreed to fight together and all, that's… real history that happened, right? </p>
<p>R : Do you mean their alliance, perchance? Alliance and dalliance might sound similar but they are words with different meanings. An alliance is a partnership where people do something to reach a common goal. A dalliance is... a short-lived intimate relationship.</p>
<p>C : W-what?! I'm so sorry, I never... It's as if I said bad thing about Saint Seiros, now I will never able to be a model student and make you proud!</p>
<p>R : Please, do not be upset over this. Truth to be told I had my own share of difficulties adapting to various... idioms, Seteth can vouch for it. But this doesn't make you less of a good student ! You are willing to learn and do so quite fast, Professor Hanneman speaks very highly of you, despite your difficulties with magic. And Shamir may not show it, but she is very proud of you, just as I am.</p>
<p>C : S-so... can I become a knight even if I get bad grades?</p>
<p>R : Of course! I know a knight who is both strong and reliable who used to have... not so stellar grades, and often got into fights as a student. If it is your wish, then I know you will become a most formidable knight. And I will be glad to help you achieve this dream.</p>
<p>C : ...Then... I-if you're not... busy c-can you tell me more about... important people in Fodlan? I don't want to repeat mistakes like that... This time, I won't listen to Manuela's stories anymore!</p>
<p>R : Of course Cyril! Then, what do you wish to hear about? A story about King Loog taming a tribe of wild Lions in Duscur (AM route)/ The tale of Duchess Claudia's travels on the Five eastern Seas (VW route) / Saint Cichol's endeavors and the discovery of modern farming (SS/BE route) ? Or more about Wilhelm the First Emperor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>A Support</strong> : </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R : Cyril, what are you doing here? I thought you would have escaped with the other children!</p>
<p>C : What? Of course not! If you stay here, then I stay too!</p>
<p>R : This is not the time nor the place to be stubborn! The Monastery will be under attack shortly, the Empire is not going to make any prisoners. I will do what I must to buy you enough time, so do not waste it -</p>
<p>C : No! I’m not going anywhere without you! When you talk like that Lady Rhea, you make it as if you’re… you’re not going to return. Wherever you go, I go! </p>
<p>R : Cyril… </p>
<p>C : There’s no point in being alive if it’s to be alone! Before you came, day and night I wondered why I was alive, so if you leave, then it’s as if I’m dead! I don’t want to be without you, I don’t want! You brought me a home and-</p>
<p>R : Cyril, I am sorry. I am not the good person you think I am, but you are not alone. I am glad you made friends during this short year, they will be with you. Seteth, Flayn, Catherine and Shamir… They are part of your family, you are not lonely anymore.</p>
<p>C : I want to be with you, and with everyone! I want us to have breakfast like before, and listen to you telling me stories about Fodlan from before, and I want to train to become strong like Seteth, and kind like Flayn and be cool like Shamir! I want to be with you lady Rhea, and I want those days to never end!</p>
<p>R : You think so highly of me even when I am lying to you all… Maybe you are just a child, after all.</p>
<p>C : I am a spoiled and stupid brat, they always told me, but I don’t care! You’re the one who saved me when no one else cared, so I’ll be a stupid child forever if it means staying with you!</p>
<p>R : You are not stupid Cyril. We are both… children in this cruel world. And yet, as I survived before, you must do the same. When this is over then… I will see you again. I promise.</p>
<p>C : Really? Then I will survive, like no one else before!</p>
<p>Cyril leaves</p>
<p>R : … I am sorry but… thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>A+ Support</strong> :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C : Lady Rhea? Do you need something?</p>
<p>R : … Ah, no, it’s nothing. Pardon my insistence.</p>
<p>C : If you want something to eat, or drink, or even a book I can fetch it for you!</p>
<p>R : You do not need to… I am nothing anymore, not the Archbishop or the keeper of this place. I am a liar and a… being unlike you.</p>
<p>C : What are you talking about? I should be the one to apologise. I was selfish back then, I can’t ask you to return for my sake when you had everyone to save and protect. But now you’re here and I’ll protect you this time. </p>
<p>R : Cyril, I appreciate your intent, but I am… different from you. I am not a human. Aren’t you… afraid?</p>
<p>C : Of course not! You look a bit different when you become a magic beast, but you’re still the same. </p>
<p>R : !</p>
<p>C : You took me in this place when no one treated me like a living being. So human or not, you’re the one who saved me. That’s never going to change, even if you are a human, a magic beast or whatever!</p>
<p>R : … Those words… I thought I would never hear them again.</p>
<p>C : Uh? What do you mean?</p>
<p>R : Nothing, mere ramblings. Here, let me take a closer look at you. Humans grow up so fast, I barely recognised you!</p>
<p>C : Really? I don’t think I’ve changed much, maybe I’m a bit taller. Oh, and my voice too, Catherine and Flayn always made fun of me when it was changing, even Shamir too! She told me to keep quiet, else I’d scare the game, only Seteth…</p>
<p>R : I am really happy you managed to get along with them. Anyways, a year has long passed. Have you finished that assignment I gave you ?</p>
<p>C : Oh… Well, I couldn’t eat three meals per day when we were on the run. And sometimes, I’d fall asleep after dawn. But I made a lot of friends! Seteth, Flayn, Catherine, Shamir…</p>
<p>R : They do not count, they are family.</p>
<p>C : (depending on the route) Oh, uh, I also made several friends in the house, and some knights even invite me to drink, but Seteth says I’m too young. </p>
<p>R : Really? I am glad then, that you’ve succeeded in achieving this task. I am proud of you.</p>
<p>C : That’s nothing to be proud of! I c-can shoot way better than before, now I even know how to ride a horse! And-</p>
<p>R : As your guardian, I am proud you managed to have friends. Of course I had no doubts about your martial abilities, but having trusted friends? It is something I never managed to achieve. I never managed to keep a lot of friends.</p>
<p>C : This is nonsense! I am your friend!</p>
<p>R : You do not count, you are family.</p>
<p>C : !</p>
<p>R : Now Cyril, my dear child, tell me more about your stories. What kind of adventures you lived through, what world you saw… This time, I will be the one to listen.</p>
<p>C : Ah… Alright! First, there was that time when Shamir taught me…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dragon mom and her human kid always fascinated me since the beginning. I saw a lot of takes about their relationship, and Rhea misses her mom so she's in the position of the "daughter" in the plot, but I think she'd nonetheless try to "mom" to her best Cyril.<br/>I know making mistakes is Petra's trait, and yet even if Cyril knows how to speak well he still has difficulties with some words (like Mercedes's name?) + add Manuela's plays being his primary source of information about history since he doesn't want anyone to learn he cannot read and you have "honest mistakes"!<br/>Cichol who had more experience with human idioms and customs freaked out when Seiros told him she gave her first blood to Wilhelm - she was talking about transfusion, nothing else! Seeing how he reacted though she knew better than to reveal him anything else ;)</p>
<p>Mood whiplash with the A and A+ support, but hey war happens and war changes everything, so Rhea can't pleasantly exchange stories about her past or cheer Cyril on his grades when the Imperial Army is ringing at her door.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>